


Choices

by infiniteleecity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/infiniteleecity
Summary: "Given the option, would you make him stay with you but live his life miserably, or let him go and let him be happy?"After accidentally tripping on a fairy-house, Renjun is cursed to be pocket-sized and the only way to lift the curse is to grant two wishes to the one that finds him first.This, coincidentally, is Na Jaemin. Our resident kind-hearted boy who would to anything for the good of the world and also the one who'd been crushing on Renjun for years.This would've been the perfect opportunity for Jaemin. He'd have Renjun all by himself but guilt-stricken, and conflicted in going against his kind-hearted nature, Jaemin has to make a choice.To keep him. Or to let him go.





	Choices

Every story has a beginning, middle and an end. But Renjun never remembered the middle, or even, the beginning.

It started with a phone call. 

_ "Huang Renjun if you're not here this instant I am going to kill you! You know how special this is for Jeno!"  _ Haechan, Renjun's bestfriend had asked him to accompany Haechan to Jeno's showcase. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, it was just he was too lazy to go out. That being said, he forgot to remind himself about it, the showcase completely burying itself in his subconscious and eventually getting lost in all other thoughts Renjun had wanted to forget. 

_ "I'm sorry! I fell asleep."  _ Renjun lied. He had been binge watching the new season of How to Get Away with Murder, and didn't realize he had somewhere to be. 

_ "Well you better get here fast then!"  _ Haechan said. 

Barely showered and fixed, Renjun made his way out. He didn’t bother dressing up; it wasn't his showcase anyways. 

Renjun should've known it was going to be a bad day once the cab he was  riding in crashed into another car. He was unscratched but the cab he was riding unfortunately wasn't. Seeing as the both drivers started getting into a heated argument, Renjun left the cab driver his payment and decided to walk. 

From where he was the school was walkable, just wasn't near but it was too much of a waste of money to take public transportation. He messaged Haechan that he'll be a late explaining the situation, telling his best friend that he would rather walk. Renjun had been told many times to never chat or message anyone while walking - a tip he never bothered to listen to because he prided himself in multitasking but maybe, just maybe he should've listened today. While walking he found himself tripping on something. He looked down and saw a rock, or at least that's what he thinks it is. It was covered with moss, and he saw something in the shape of what look liked a window and a door. He shook his head and kicking the "rock" out of the way to make sure no one trips on it. Not even looking back, he sprinted towards the school. Renjun doesn't remember getting to the school, what he does remember is the color of pink and purple and the smell of honey and jasmine leaves before eventually everything turned dark.

The beginning for Na Jaemin was different. He was walking towards Mark's dormitory near the school because Mark had another petty fight with Lucas, Mark's boyfriend and he needed someone to talk to or at least distract himself from the fight even though he knew Mark and Lucas would eventually fix it if only they talk. That's what Jaemin hated about his best friends, they could easily talk in out but instead they drag it out for weeks making Jaemin the arbiter between them. When Mark called him that morning asking for comfort and companion because  _ 'he just felt like it' _ , Jaemin knew it just meant that Lucas and him had a misunderstanding again and that Mark needed a friend. The thing about Mark is that you either agree or he pesters you the whole day and to be honest, Jaemin really didn't want Mark to call him every five minute so he just agreed. On the way to Mark's house, he passed by this big rock, which was left poorly at the side of the sidewalk. 

"What's this?" He picked it up. Rather than a rock, it looked like a small house. Scared to disrupt whatever enchanted thing lived there, he put it back in its place, making sure it was standing upright. He didn’t believe in those things but it was better to be careful. 

Besides, it was rude to disrupt things of the supernatural even if he couldn't see them. He was about to go but then he noticed a very odd movement of ants near the said "house." He followed the ants only to arrive at a rock. This time it was really a rock. The ants made a fortress of sort around the rock as if they were protecting something. Jaemin looked down at the rock just then noticing something on top of it. He crouched down to get a better look. 

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed before he heard his phone ringing probably Mark calling him, asking him where he is. 

Whatever the beginning was, the middle started here. 

Renjun had a very weird dream. He dreamt of a woman, a very beautiful woman with wings. She had a crown on making Renjun assume she was a queen. She looked angry though and Renjun wondered what he had done wrong. The smell of honey was still very present in the air and Renjun thought that it might just be a consequence from smelling it before he passed out. The queen said he needed to do something, two wishes to the person who found him first. She had asked Renjun if he understood and he didn't know if he agreed or not but the woman disappeared and he was left in darkness, the smell of honey still in the air. 

He was woken up by a blinding light and some very loud voices. He tried to open his eyes only to see two people in front of him. The odd thing was, they looked huge. 

Renjun knew he was small but was it even possible for a person to be that large. Not understanding the situation, he called out to them. It didn't work at first but then he called again, louder this time. It didn't work again making him annoyed so at the top of his lungs, he shouted. Eventually this got their attention. Both of them looked down at him then crouched down. When they did, Renjun was met with two big faces staring at him, which eventually scared him off making him jump. He hit the back of a wall, at least he thinks it was a wall before looking around his environment. Everything around him looked so much more bigger. He put hands in his head trying to decipher what was happening. 

One of the boys in front of him stood up and went somewhere while the other just continued to stare at him. 

"What is happening to me?" Renjun whispered. 

"Did you say something?" Renjun covered his ears hearing the boy's voice. It wasn't unappealing, it was just ……  _ loud.  _

"Oh I'm sorry, was I loud?" he said, the volume of his voice lower. If Renjun found it loud to hear their normal tone of voice, how were they able to hear him. As if reading his mind, the boy in front of him smiled. 

"You sound squeaky when you talk if you want to know. It's inaudible but when we come closer, we might be able to hear you." he said. 

"I'm Mark by the way." Renjun had an inkling that whoever this boy was, he was loud. Maybe because he was having a hard time whispering and that maybe he wasn't used to having a soft voice. But Renjun appreciated the effort. 

What he really wants to know is what happened to him? 

Renjun signaled Mark to lean forward because he has something to say. It took a while for Mark to understand what he's saying, making Renjun frustrated. 

He wasn't exactly the most patient of people. 

Mark leaned his head forward and offered his ear to Renjun. 

"What happened to me?" Renjun whispered, a hint of worry in his voice. 

"Jaemin just brought you to my apartment, all panicky! I don't know what happened." Mark answered. 

"But what happened to me, like physically?" Renjun asked again. 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck as if wondering how he was going to phrase the next few words. 

"Well, you're small." Mark started. Renjun looked at him unamused because he's been hearing that since forever. "I didn't mean it insultingly, I mean you're really small. Like you shrunk, I guess." Mark said. 

"Have you watched ant-man? Maybe around that small." Mark explained. 

This didn't give Renjun peace of mind at all. 

"Look here's my phone." Mark removed his phone from his pocket and placed it beside Renjun. Renjun looked at it, cursing under his breath that he was even smaller than a phone. He was going to ask something again, but Jaemin came back. 

"Is this your phone?" he asked. Renjun covered his ears again. Mark scolded him and told him that their normal tone of voice was too loud for Renjun. Jaemin nodded in understanding and started whispering too. 

Like Mark, Renjun assumed, Jaemin was also not used to being quiet. 

"Anyways, I found this and I thought it must be yours. It was beside you when I found you." Jaemin placed it beside Renjun. Renjun didn't bother though he can feel it vibrating beside him. Haechan must be so mad but he really doesn’t know how to say whatever happened to him to his best friend so for now, he'll settle in making Haechan mad and then worried and maybe by then he could say something. 

Renjun slumped down on wherever he's standing on, defeated. Both Mark and Jaemin frowned, pitying him. 

"Do you remember anything before this happened?" Jaemin asked making himself comfortable in front of the sofa and then looked at Renjun. 

Renjun said something but Jaemin signaled that he can't hear clearly so Renjun crawled towards the edge of the sofa and sat down there. Mark came back, after leaving a few minutes after, holding his recording equipment. 

"What's that for?" Jaemin asked. 

"So we can hear him better, duh?" Mark said. Mark set up the mic and the speakers on the table and picked up Renjun, putting him in front of the mic. He tested the mic, and despite a few static noises at first, it mostly sounded okay. 

Renjun started to recall the early morning, from his phone call with Haechan, the cab ride on the way to school . He talked about how passed by the park, and he tripped on something. That was the last thing he remembered. 

"That's it!" Mark said. 

Jaemin and Renjun looked at him curiously. 

"You must've tripped on a faerie house." Jaemin raise his brow and shook his head. 

"That doesn't make sense. Do you think faeries exist?" Jaemin asked. Mark sighed. 

"Do you think this whole situation makes sense? There's a shrunken human on my sofa." Mark retorted. 

Jaemin, defeated, sat down on the smaller couches and crossed his hands in front of him. 

"Okay then. What do you know about these faeries?" Mark put his hand at the back of his neck and smiled. 

"Nothing much, actually." You can hear even Renjun's sigh through the mic. Jaemin looked at him disappointed. 

"Okay fine! I'll google." Mark said already whipping out his phone despite Jaemin's protests that whatever he reads on the internet might not be true anyways, with Mark asking Jaemin if he wanted to go to the library instead. A thought even Jaemin doesn't want to entertain. Mark scrolled through the internet leaving Jaemin and Renjun alone. 

"How do you feel about this whole thing?"  Jaemin asked. Mark at the background was reading out loud whatever he found in the internet. None of it seemed to help the situation so Jaemin and Renjun just zoned him out and talked to each other instead. 

"I don't know what to feel. I mean I feel normal, and the being small really hasn't sunk in yet." Renjun answered. Jaemin just nodded and  continued to ask about his well-being, if he ate already or if his parents wouldn't worry. 

"My parents are actually in China. I live alone." Renjun said. 

"So no one is going to look for you?" Jaemin said. 

Renjun was at least glad that it was summer vacation so he had no school to think about.  

"Only my friends, but they’ll be fine." Renjun said. No, they wouldn't be fine. Renjun knew that. 

Haechan especially would be really worried if he doesn't say anything.  But Renjun couldn't bring himself to tell him yet. How do you even tell your best friend you shrunk. 

Haechan would make fun of him really but he wonders how long he'll actually stay like this. 

"I found it!" Mark shouted. 

Jaemin sighed in relief. "What do we have to do then?" he asked. 

"Oh I don't know but I found someone who can tell us. Let's go" Mark said already grabbing his things and walking out of the house. Both Renjun and Jaemin just stared at him go. Realizing they weren't following, Mark walked back inside the house. 

"What are you doing? Let's go! Lucas would be here in any minute." Jaemin didn't ask why Lucas was suddenly in the picture or why Mark called him even though they were supposedly fighting but Jaemin just let it be. Jaemin picked up Renjun and put him on his shoulder before eventually following Mark out of the door.

* * *

 

Neither Mark or Jaemin told Lucas anything. One reason was because out of the three of them he was the loudest and wouldn't be able to keep this a secret and second, Renjun didn't want to. 

Mark wanted to tell him because Mark was a bad liar, the number one reason he never hid anything from Lucas but since Renjun asked nicely, Mark knew he can't tell. 

"So why are we seeing a fortune teller?" Lucas asked. He still seemed out of it, also wondering why Mark called him in the middle of their fight but like Jaemin, he didn't question it either. 

"Jaem and I wanted to." Mark said leaving the car as soon as they got there, not even sparing a second glance at Lucas. 

"I thought they were dating?" Renjun whispered to Jaemin. 

"They're in the middle of a fight but Lucas is the only one with a car so he's convenient. They'll be fine in two days." Jaemin assured Jaemin. Renjun just nodded. Renjun was glad Jeno and Haechan rarely fought. 

As soon as they entered the shop of the fortune teller, or whatever he's called, they felt cold air travelling up their bodies making the three of them shiver.

"Maybe I should wait outside." Mark said, suddenly terrified. Jaemin caught Mark's wrist before he could leave saying that they were in this together. 

Mark cursed under his breath and stepped forward. 

They walked further in the shop wondering where the owner was. 

"One of you disrupted the supernatural realm." A voice from somewhere in the room said making Jaemin and Mark turn around. They looked up to see an old man looking down at them. 

Seeing him, Renjun buried himself under Jaemin's jacket collar, frightened. Jaemin felt this and fixed his jacket so that Renjun can be comfortable. 

"You don't have to hide him. I know he's there." the old man said. He signaled for them to come up. Jaemin and Mark shared a glance before walking up the stairs. 

When they got to the office, they saw the old man sitting at the other side of a table reading a book. 

"So let's see your friend." he said not giving them a second glance. 

Renjun held onto Jaemin's collar tighter not wanting to be revealed. Jaemin glanced down at him, an action that proved to be really challenging and whispered to him that it'll be okay. 

Jaemin placed a hand near his shoulder so that Renjun can jump on and then putting him on the table. 

The old man looked at him and smiled. 

"At least this is the only thing they did to you. Some of my other customers had it worse. One even pissed a faerie too much that the faerie cut of his legs." Renjun stepped away from the old man nervous, almost falling out of the table but Jaemin pushed him back with his index finger. 

"Can you turn him back to normal size?" Jaemin asked. 

"I can but I won't. It's not wise to meddle with faeries, especially with their punishments." the old man said. The three of them sighed. 

"What should he do then?" The old man looked at them curiously and turned to Renjun. 

"Didn't the  faeries tell you anything?" he asked. 

"I never saw a faerie." Renjun answered. 

"Even in a dream?" That's when Renjun remembered. He recounted the dream he had before he woke up. 

The old man only smiled after he finished. 

"So he has to grant a wish to the first one to find him? That's Jaemin" Mark said. 

"But how does he grant wishes?" Jaemin asked. 

"With the flick of a finger." the old man said. 

"That easy?" both Mark and Jaemin asked making the old man shake his head. 

"Of course not. This isn't a fairytale." the three younger ones looked at him annoyingly. He made himself comfortable on the chair and looked at them carefully. 

"Listen well." he started. 

"Faeries aren't nice creatures and they punish people who get in their way. We've coexisted with them well but some people treat them not nicely." The old man said eyeing Renjun who just bowed down his head. "To be able to lift your punishment, you have to follow the faeries orders which in your case is to grant two wishes to the person who found you. You're more like a mediator than a wish granter. That means you don't have special powers just because you were cursed. But you do have a little faerie ability in you." The old man said making all of them wide-eyed and confused. 

"Since you had been cursed by a faerie, you have faerie essence in you. You can channel a faerie to help you in granting your wish. The older faeries usually give you younger faeries who haven't mastered their powers yet which makes it harder for you to grant wishes but they do help in a way." the old man said. 

"Now the only wishes that can be granted are the good ones. No wishes about getting revenge, cheating, stealing or killing people are allowed, Faeries might be misfits but they don't want to involve themselves in human stuff too. Also, the only way the faeries can give you a faerie to help you is if you apologize and give them a peace offering. This peace offering should be of value to you. You lend it and they keep it for you until you complete your mission. It eventually gets returned to you as if you never gave to anyone in the first place. But the only way to make sure that your wish is granted is if the wisher is satisfied. So unless they aren't, you have to grant the wish over and over again until the receiver is satisfied. " He stopped again and fixed himself. The three boys were holding their breaths as he talked. After he stopped talking, they released the breath they'd been holding simultaneously. "That's easy. Jaemin is always satisfied." Mark said. Jaemin shook his head. His first problem was what to wish for anyways because he wasn't the type to wish for anything for himself. The old man continued with more technical stuff before ending with the warnings. 

Mark picked up Renjun with him as he walked out, chattering with him unexpectedly. Jaemin was about to follow but the old man suddenly said something, "Once he grants your wish everything will come back to normal and no one will have recollection of what happened, except you. Make the right choices. " He said before letting Jaemin go.

* * *

 

They made their way towards Renjun's apartment, a very confused Lucas in tow. 

"Won't you guys tell me why we're in a new neighborhood?" Lucas asked. Nobody gave him any attention. 

"Is Jaemin dating anyone?" He asked Mark. Mark ignored him again. "Are you cheating on me?" Lucas then asked. Mark looked at him exasperatedly and shook his head. "Can you just trust me for once?" Mark said. Lucas sighed and muttered under his breath that he always trust Mark anyways but he just shut up. Jaemin looked at Mark, whispering to take Lucas outside because Renjun was uncomfortable with him around. Mark sighed and dragged Lucas outside saying he was hungry. 

"Why don't you trust Lucas? He's a great guy." Jaemin said as they entered Renjun's apartment. 

"He's just really loud. And besides, I'd want less people to know about this." Renjun said. Jaemin wanted to tell him that in the end, only he'll remember anyways but he thought against it. Maybe there was a reason why the old man told only him about what'll happen at the end of this all and not everyone. 

This was his choice to make. 

Renjun asked to be brought to his room and he crawled towards something underneath his bed. It took a while before he could push even an inch of a steel box from under the bed. Jaemin saw the edge of it, helping Renjun pick it up. He picked up Renjun and placed both him and the box on the study table. 

Jaemin opened the box so that Renjun could look whatever he was looking for inside. 

Renjun jumped in the box and started scavenging. Watching him move things bigger than him and small for an actual size human being was oddly cute and Jaemin found himself smiling. 

"This is it!" Renjun said. 

Jaemin looked down to see him holding a pocket watch. 

"This was my grandfather's. He had it since the first world war and he gave it to me before he died." Renjun said. "This is the only memory I have of him." It sounded sad but Renjun looked more nostalgic than anything else. He nodded at Jaemin saying this is what he'll offer and Jaemin picked him up again, pocketing the pocket watch before going to find Mark and Lucas. 

Since Renjun didn't want to tell Lucas, Jaemin had to go with Renjun to where the faerie house was alone. 

After he offered it, things happened that Jaemin still didn't want to accept was real. The next thing they know, they were already walking back to Mark and Lucas with two faeries following after them. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on my shoulder too?" Jaemin asked looking at the two little faeries having a hard time to follow them. It's looked like they were still learning how to fly. 

They just shook their heads and continued following along. 

"We'll get used to them." Renjun said. 

When they found Lucas and Mark on a convenience store, Renjun sighed. "Will he always be here?" Renjun asked pointing at Lucas. Jaemin nodded. "They're a pair." Jaemin said. Renjun sighed and decided to just tell Lucas. It was hard to pretend if he'll always be there. 

As expected, Lucas took the news with a loud hoorah! He was excited, you can say. He even cooed on the arrival of the two faeries, both looked really frightened. 

"Wah! This is amazing!" Lucas said. He started clapping his hands wildly as if he hadn't said that statement for the past thirty minutes. 

"Anyways, this is Chenle and Jisung. They're the helper faeries, I guess." Jaemin introduced. 

"They looked inexperienced." Mark said. Renjun nodded causing the two faeries to complain. They started stomping their cute little feet and sitting down in defeat when they saw they were still not being treated seriously. 

"Can you just make a wish now so that we can get this over with?" Renjun said, also feeling tired. 

"I want a trip to Jeju." Mark suggested.  "Me too!" Lucas piped in. 

"It's supposed to be his wish not yours." One of the faeries said. 

"These humans are so selfish." The other one said. 

"Glad we're faeries huh, Sung?" Renjun, Jaemin, Lucas and Mark watch the two faeries as they prided themselves. They eventually stopped complimenting each other when they realized everyone was staring at them, both of them becoming shy. The smaller one just smiled and fluttered his wings telling them to continue. 

"Anyways, I wish for a trip to Jeju then." Jaemin said. Mark and Lucas looked at Jaemin. 

"Don't be too happy. It's mine." Jaemin retorted seeing Mark and Lucas' smile. They snarled at Jaemin making Jaemin just smile at both of them.

A few hours later they all went over to Jaemin's house. The faeries briefed Renjun about what he needed to do though it mostly seemed like they were sizing him up. Lucas and Mark meanwhile talked to Jaemin. 

"You should tell him already." This only make Jaemin sigh out of frustration. 

"It's your chance, Jaem! He's there." Lucas added. 

Jaemin hadn't wanted to admit it. 

He had liked Renjun ever since he can remember and despite Mark and Lucas' attempt to make them talk to each other, he always backed out the last minute losing all façade he had, thinking it was confidence. 

He liked Renjun but Renjun never noticed him. They'd been classmates for so long and maybe he did know his face but that was just that. Jaemin for Renjun, as Jaemin liked to think, was just another nameless face in the crowd. 

Jaemin shook his head, "It's not the time." he said. 

Jaemin actually never thought of confessing. He was just waiting for all of them to graduate and then he wouldn't see Renjun anymore. He waited to meet someone else and then maybe get over Renjun. 

But graduation was still a year away. 

And maybe Lucas and Mark had already felt the hurt from Jaemin. 

"At least do something about it, Jaemin. We just don't want you hurting like this." Jaemin just nodded. Before they could go back to the living room where Renjun and the faeries were, Jaemin pulled Mark aside and told him about what the old man had said when Mark and Renjun left. 

"He's right though. Just make the right choices." Mark said. 

Jaemin didn't voice out that right choices were sometimes the selfish ones. What was right for him was to satisfy his own happiness, but deep down Jaemin knew there was still something wrong with that. 

But wasn't it enough that it was right for him? 

Sighing, he walked back to the living room where the five people there were already planning to grant Jaemin's wish.

* * *

 

In order to grant Jaemin's wish, three things were done. Chenle and Jisung teleported themselves or flew themselves all the way to Jeju to charm an old man in becoming Mark and Lucas' tour guide for a whole weekend. They also charmed a few people there to give them a place to stay for free. The papers were fixed by Lucas and Mark and with a few enchantments or whatever it is that the faeries wanted to call it, they got a house to stay in for free. Both Renjun and Jaemin asked if that wasn't counted as stealing but Chenle just said that it wasn't the same thing and to just let it go. At least they're going to have a great time in Jeju anyways. The last thing they needed to do was buy plane tickets. 

Renjun asked if they could just charm the tellers in giving them free tickets but then Chenle said that's manipulation and faeries don't do that. 

"But you literally just charmed someone to give Lucas and Mark a free space to stay." Renjun argued. 

"That's temporary. You can't give back the tickets you've already purchased but we can always give back the house." Chenle argued back. 

Even though he was confused, Renjun just dropped it. 

Jisung also added that this was something Renjun had to do because if only the faeries work, then they granted Jaemin's wish and not Renjun. 

So with his own pocket money, and a little of Jaemin's savings they both Mark and Lucas tickets to Jeju. 

"Wahh! This would be great for my resume!" Chenle said

"You have resumes?" Renjun asked. 

"Yes! Faeries have work too. I want to be a travel partner." Chenle said. "I could go around the world just assisting people."

"I want to be a guardian." Jisung said. Chenle looked at him appalled. "But you're a child." He said. 

"It's not like I'm not going to get older." Jisung retorted, sticking a tongue out to Chenle. They bantered more before Mark and Lucas came to the airport, bags in tow. 

"So, are you satisfied?" Chenle asked Jaemin. 

"I'm happy as long as they're happy." This didn't seem to be the answer the two faeries had wished for. So they proceeded to a game of rock-paper-scissors, Jisung eventually declared winner. 

Chenle did a little faerie thing, spinning in his place, and ending up with a new set of clothes and a bag slung on his little shoulders.

"Are you coming with us?" Mark asked. Chenle nodded, "Well, I have to see if you'll be happy because if you aren't happy, then Jaemin isn't happy then wish isn't granted. So let's go." Chenle said flying ahead of Lucas and Mark as they waved good bye to the two people and the faerie they left.

* * *

 

"Now tell me. What's your second wish? And do it for yourself this time, not for Mark." Jaemin smiled biting on his ice cream cone. Renjun was sitting on those plastic pizza cutters eating from a bowl of ice cream. 

"What about you? What do you wish for?" Jaemin asked instead of answering Renjun. Renjun pouted and puffed. 

"I won't tell you." He told Jaemin. 

"Why not?" Jaemin asked. 

"Because you're going to make it your wish and I'd have to comply. So ask for something you want." Jaemin shook his head. "I'll hear your wish first." Jaemin said, not budging. Despite the complaints, Renjun finally agreed. "I want to go back to normal." he said. 

Jaemin's smile dropped. Jaemin couldn't be selfish, could he? 

"So what do you want, Na Jaemin?" Renjun asked. 

"For him to like me back." It was supposed to be a whisper, something only for him to hear but he forgot that whispers for Renjun were loud and so he heard. 

"Let's do it then!" Renjun said. 

Jaemin laughed. "You can't force someone to like someone back, Jun!" Jaemin said. 

"I have faerie presence. Watch me!" Renjun said, unfazed. "Also who wouldn't like you, Jaem! You're amazing." Jaemin just continued eating his ice cream. If it's the wish that Renjun wanted to grant, then it'll be his wish.

* * *

 

When Mark heard from Renjun about Jaemin's second wish, he immediately called Jaemin. 

"Are you really doing this?" Mark asked. "The only way he can grant this wish is if he falls in love with you, Jaemin and that can take years. Are you really that selfish?" 

"Is if bad that I want to think about myself for once?" Jaemin whispered under his breath. He knew it was selfish. He could've easily asked Renjun for something else but it's the wish he chose instead. 

"I am thinking about you! He's going to forget about you, Jaem but you won't forget about what'll happen. He'll fall in love with you but what then, he wakes up the next morning and not even remember any of it." Mark said. Jaemin knew this and maybe he really was selfish. One selfless, now selfish. Maybe Jaemin wanted to try. 

"I'm sorry, Mark." Jaemin just said. Mark sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to get through his best friend. "I'm sorry I won't be able to remember this too. I won't be able to comfort you." Mark said. Jaemin just nodded. 

"You know when to comfort me even though you don't know why anyways." Jaemin just said. Mark gave him a few more pointers before hanging up the call saying Lucas was looking for him.

III.

Every story has a beginning, middle and an end. Though Jaemin knew the end would be close he still tried to stall it as much as possible. Renjun was unaware that the end was near.

It took three weeks: three weeks of late night story telling with only the faerie lights Jisung gladly offered them lighting up the room, three weeks of going around places they'd been to and places they haven't been too and just looking around. Three weeks just being with each other. It took three weeks for Renjun to admit he liked Jaemin. 

He told himself once all this is over, he'd admit to Jaemin that he liked him. He'll confess once he was back to normal. He wanted to confess when Jaemin can finally see him from how he truly is and not as a shrunken human, granting his wishes.

But the only way to go back to normal was if Jaemin's crush were to like him back and Renjun knew that wasn't him. It couldn't be possibly him right? I mean, him and Jaemin had only talked since his accident, and though he saw Jaemin a lot in school, Renjun knew that Jaemin would never spare him a second glance.

His frustrations were getting the best of him that he even decided to confess then and there but he knew that was just being selfish. 

They were at Jaemin's living room, watching a movie when Jisung flew up to them, curiosity painted on his face. 

"Are you not telling us something?" Jisung asked Jaemin. Jaemin raised his brow wondering what Jisung was talking about. 

"Your second wish is apparently already granted. It says in the database that your second wish is already done." Jisung said. 

"Has anyone confessed to you already?" Renjun asked, his little heart breaking at the thought. Jaemin shook his head. 

"He doesn't necessarily have to confess. Faeries detect feelings so we'll know that he likes you back." Jaemin stared at Renjun, his heart so full hearing this. 

But Renjun just looked confused. 

"But shouldn't he be satisfied? If no one confessed to him then why is he satisfied?" The many questions confused Jaemin but he didn't dwell on it _. Why was Renjun so anxious _ ? He just thought. 

"Well apparently he is." Jisung said.

And Jaemin was satisfied. Renjun doesn't have to confess but just the fact that there would be a possibility of Renjun liking him back was enough for Jaemin. And hearing the confirmation now was more than enough.

"But why is Renjun not turning back?" Jaemin asked. 

"It's because your first wish hasn't been satisfied. Apparently Mark and Lucas are fighting." They weren't happy and hearing this Jaemin wondered if this big plan of his was the reason why. 

"I'll call Mark." Jaemin said before walking towards the balcony in order for Jisung and Renjun not to hear them. 

When Mark answered, Jaemin could tell he'd been crying. But Mark didn't want to talk about it so Jaemin told him his side of the story. 

"So he confessed?" Mark asked. "He hasn't. But Jisung said there's this faerie thing where they could detect feelings and he could tell Renjun liked me back." Jaemin said. 

"That's great, Jaem. So is Renjun back to normal?" Jaemin sighed and explained the situation to Mark as to why nothing's happening to Renjun yet. When Mark realized what Jaemin had told him, he immediately shouted a lot of sorry's in Jaemin's ear and he'll find a way for him and Lucas to be happy. 

"But Jaem, if we patch things up, you know what will happen right?" Mark asked. 

"I know. So I'll make this day memorable." Jaemin said. Mark assured him that everything will be fine and dropped the phone.

He went back inside the house and asked Renjun to join him in the rooftop. They opened chips and some cola and watched as the sun started to set. 

"You'll be back to normal in no time." Jaemin said. Mark and Lucas would do anything to patch things up especially if it meant happiness to Jaemin, so Jaemin was confident they'll be fine by the end of the day. 

"Could I ask you a favor, Jun?" Jaemin asked. 

"What is it?" Renjun said after drinking from his little straw Jaemin made for him. 

"Could you tell me you like me? I just wanted to hear it from someone." Jaemin said. 

"YA! Do you like me, Na Jaemin?" Jaemin didn't answer, instead he just offered Renjun a shy smile. An explanation enough. 

Jaemin liked him back and that's all Renjun ever wanted. 

So instead of a simple confession, instead of a simple _ "I like you _ ,"  Renjun told him how he really felt and why he felt it. From the day Jaemin found him and took care of him, to the small things like fixing all his messes. Even for  the fact that Jaemin didn't treat him any less human, Renjun told him all this. 

Though a simple  _ I like you  _ would have sufficed, Renjun knew Jaemin deserve more than that. 

After he was done with his speech, Renjun looked up. 

"Are you crying?" Renjun asked. 

"That was sweet, Renjun. Thanks." Jaemin just said.

It was during the time when the sun met the horizon and bid farewell to the earth for today that Renjun started to turn back. 

They couldn't hear Jisung's little squeaks when he was happy or even the cute little flap of the things, the indication that all this was over.

It was finally the end.

Jaemin closed his eyes the entire time believing that when he opened them again, Renjun would be gone. 

But when he opened his eyes, Renjun was still there. 

"Na Jaemin! Do you see this?" Jaemin saw it. Renjun being really happy that he was back to normal. He was jumping up around, drinking his can of cola in one shot and doing the things he couldn't do, including to kiss Jaemin.

Renjun pulled away after realizing what he did but Jaemin pulled him back. This was only once and Jaemin will cherish it. 

"Why are you crying?" Renjun whispered in between kisses. 

"I'm just glad." Jaemin said. Renjun nodded and smiled and continued kissing Jaemin.

As the clock strike midnight, Jaemin knew he had to say goodbye. So they parted ways, Renjun promising to see each other again tomorrow. But there wasn't any tomorrow, not for them together anyways. Tomorrow existed for a Renjun and a Jaemin living individually, but not for a Renjun and a Jaemin that coexisted. 

IV. A year later

"We're graduating this year and yet the only think you can think about is to share rooms with each other." Mark said as him and Lucas filed their college application forms. Jaemin shook his head and looked at them. Arguing is part of their relationship. 

"Jaemin agrees we should share a room with each other." Lucas argued. 

"Live the poor guy alone. He's going to be stuck with both of us again." Mark said.

It's been a year and no one involved remembered what had happened except Jaemin. The Jeju trip didn't happen and Jaemin woke up to the day when it all started, everything that happened eventually writing itself out of existence, but not in Jaemin's world. 

It was the middle of the school year, and Jaemin, Mark and Lucas were eating lunch. Jaemin had seen Renjun walk in the cafeteria a little earlier chatting with his friends. 

It still ached to see him, remembering everything that happened that last night but still not able to do anything about it. 

The ache though just became a small pounding in his heart. It didn't hurt as much as it did back then.

A couple of hours later, as they continued lounging in the cafeteria, a boy, someone Jaemin never expected walked up to them. 

"Excuse me." The three of them looked up to see Renjun at their table. 

"You're Na Jaemin, right?" Renjun said. Jaemin nodded. He ignored the mindful gazes and teasing smiles of his two best friends. 

"See, my project partner decided to switch schools suddenly and the teacher told me I could pair up with you since you didn't have a partner." Renjun said. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. I'll find someone else." Renjun said. 

"It's fine, Jun! I’ll be your partner." Neither of them questioned why he called Renjun "Jun" or why it felt so normal to both of them. Renjun nodded and smiled as they exchanged phone number eventually telling Jaemin he'll contact him soon.

A few yards away, outside the school, two faeries watched. 

"You could've done something better than exchanging him to another school." Jisung shouted. "And you know we shouldn't be meddling with humans." Jisung added. 

"Jaemin was sad. I had to do something." Chenle just answered. Jisung shook his head and watched his friends carefully anyways.

Besides, he did want to be a guardian. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might rewrite this next time. I wasn't really satisfied. But I hoped it was a good read. Thank you for reading. 😘😘


End file.
